


【纪和】心悦君兮 君可知（四）

by Ricardo12138



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 纪和, 铁齿铜牙纪晓岚 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricardo12138/pseuds/Ricardo12138
Summary: 呼！终于把肉肝出来了，也没啥好说的，那就各位用餐愉快了！嘿嘿！骨折在家没事干，那就多更更文吧！
Relationships: 纪和 - Relationship, 铁齿铜牙纪晓岚 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【纪和】心悦君兮 君可知（四）

**Author's Note:**

> 呼！终于把肉肝出来了，也没啥好说的，那就各位用餐愉快了！嘿嘿！骨折在家没事干，那就多更更文吧！

到了床上，和珅已是被脱了个精光，纪晓岚修长的手指抚过和珅大腿内侧的肌肤，将玉茎轻轻把握在手中上下套弄了一会儿便松开，将和珅压在身下，用力地吻了上去，本能地索求更多，湿热的软舌抵进和珅的口腔，后者自然是毫无阻拦，纪晓岚的舌头轻舐过和珅口腔的每一颗牙齿，而吻得越是激烈，舌头便是在口腔中搅得越轻，强烈反差带来的便是更大的刺激，而口腔被人占据又无法出声，和珅只能发出轻微的呜呜声，双手越发箍紧了身上的纪晓岚，全力地配合着纪晓岚  
纪晓岚也察觉到了身下人的小动作，也伸手将其抱住，放在自己腿上，官袍下的玉茎早已支起一顶帐篷，隔着衣物摩挲着和珅的裆部，和珅被这突如其来的动作刺激到，自行先结束了这持久的吻，浑身无力地瘫软在纪晓岚身上，大口的喘着气  
而纪晓岚却没有丝毫停下的意思，双手抚摸着光滑的脊背，多年养尊处优造就的皮肤吹弹可破，毫不逊色于那些风月场的红尘女子，甚至有过之而无不及，纪晓岚贪婪地抚摸着的同时，身下却丝毫没有放松，不断刺激在和珅股间来回摩挲，同时那副铁齿铜牙在和珅脖间、这个姿势够得着的地方吮出一个个证明……  
和珅被其刺激得快要疯了，可又浑身无力，只能趴在纪晓岚怀里，不断的发出呻吟，叫唤着“岚岚……啊…”  
忽的，纪晓岚将裤子里那活就抵在和珅穴口，隔着衣物往里轻轻顶了顶，和珅顿时呻吟出声，纪晓岚的手此时又将和珅的玉茎握在手中，开始上下套弄起来，和珅本就被刺激到极限了，几乎是在纪晓岚的手握住的瞬间就缴械投降，将乳白的精液尽数交代在纪晓岚手中，无力地趴在纪晓岚身上  
纪晓岚让和珅躺下，伸手开始解开身上朝服的扣子，纪晓岚从来就不肯好好穿朝服，就是为了方便回家后立刻脱下换上平时的衣物。云肩轻轻一扯便被丢到了地上，朝服更是只好好系上了几颗扣子，其他几乎都是虚扣上的，只解了几个扣子，朝服便跟云肩一样被扯下丢到了地上，纪晓岚此时只剩下一件内衣和亵裤，还没褪下便又欺身压在了床上赤裸的和珅身上，轻轻咬住了胸前两粒茱萸，和珅此时差不多回复过来，看着趴在身前的人儿，刚想要伸手就被纪晓岚按住双手，一副不容抗拒的样子，继续轻吻着和珅胸前的茱萸，没照顾到的另一边便用手轻轻搓弄着，很快地，两粒茱萸就在纪晓岚的搓弄中硬了纪晓岚便转攻和珅那诱人的颈脖，像是出气般不停地吮出一块块的印记  
“晓岚！”  
“嗯?”  
“你别给我留印子，这…我上朝……”  
“你还没那么快好！”  
纪晓岚轻飘飘地回了一句便继续展开攻势，不一会儿和珅身上便已是一片狼藉  
纪晓岚起身，就想要褪去身上的内衣，可此时情迷意乱的他，几乎看不清身上的扣子在哪，他脑子里只有一个念头——占有和珅！他是我的！再数次识图解开内衣无果之后，着急的乱解变成了暴力的撕扯，和珅见其生气着急的样子，莫名觉得好笑，便起身帮他褪去内衣  
“我来吧！岚岚”  
“嗯”  
和珅顺利的脱去纪晓岚身上的内衣，便立刻吻上了上去，轻轻咬住了纪晓岚胸前已经硬的凸起的茱萸，纪晓岚顿时叫出了声，和珅顺势将纪晓岚推倒，利索的褪去纪晓岚的亵裤，纪晓岚便赤裸地躺在和珅面前了，和珅伸手握住了纪晓岚已经涨大的性器，立刻就上下套弄起来，低头将其含入口中，湿热的口腔不断刺激着纪晓岚的神经，和珅的舌头在龟头上来回舔舐，双手轻轻抓住囊袋的同时，舌头开始舔过玉茎上的每一条隆起的血管，快感不断传向纪晓岚的大脑，纪晓岚伸手按住和珅的头，一身劲都交代在和珅口中  
纪晓岚扶着和珅躺好，纪晓岚起身在柜台前翻了翻，迅速地从里面翻找出一盒手膏  
“还没开封过”  
纪晓岚将其打开，抹了一把在手上，回到床上，伸手抓住和珅的肉棒，纪晓岚的手温热，粘抹着手膏抚在性器十分舒服，和珅不受控制地叹出声  
纪晓岚重新伏在和珅身上，重重地吻了上去，双手不安分地在和珅身上游走，不忘打趣道  
“和大人的柜台里还有这种东西啊？早知道我要来特地为我备着呢？”  
“嗯……嗯…是……是…不是……不是”  
纪晓岚闻言笑了笑，起身又在手上抹了一把手膏，刚在和珅身上游走的手便顺着身子摸到了身下，还不忘在和珅那大肚子上捏了两把  
“和大人这肚子得是吃了多少民脂民膏才能吃得这么胖啊！”  
纪晓岚不加丝毫犹豫地直接将一根手指送入和珅后庭，深入那块从未被探索过的秘境，内壁立刻就传来反应，配合的夹紧纪晓岚的手指  
“真紧啊！和大人！床上这淫荡的样子，真是从未见过啊！”  
“晓岚……你…你快点”  
“叫什么？”  
纪晓岚强忍着欲火，故意说道，又将第二根手指送入，甬壁内的空间又被扩大了几分，和珅的呻吟都被纪晓岚弄得断断续续，只能断断续续地喊着  
“岚…呼…岚，晓岚……啊啊……”  
“叫什么？”  
纪晓岚又继续把第三根手指送入后庭，三根手指轻轻一搅动，就能惹得和珅不断发出呻吟  
“叫什么？”  
“夫…夫……啊…呼呼…夫…君”  
“说清楚一点”说着甬道里的三根手指，又轻轻搅动，另一只手用力地拍了一下和珅的臀瓣  
“夫君…啊……夫君！”  
“嗯！要不要为夫的肉棒啊！”  
“要……要…啊……要，快……进…快进来”  
纪晓岚闻言，折了和珅双腿，扶起肉棒，对着穴口碾磨了一会儿，用力一挺，便送了进去，大力抽插起来，  
“啊啊……岚岚……快点…给我”  
“呼……”  
纪晓岚受到了激励，身下的动作加快了几分，和珅只能用力地抓紧了床单，不断从口中发出呻吟，和珅的甬道主动收缩，夹紧了纪晓岚的肉棒，纪晓岚差点就交代在里面，纪晓岚又加快了抽插的速度，和珅几乎在疯的边缘，被纪晓岚弄得叫不出声，纪晓岚用力一挺，直接订进最深处，一股脑全交代在和珅里面  
“呼……呼”纪晓岚喘了几口粗气，伏在和珅身上休息  
“和二……”  
“晓岚……”  
纪晓岚休息了一会儿，很快便重新打起精神，咬着和珅的乳尖发泄了第二次，才终于算完，和珅自然是累的，刚做完便在纪晓岚怀里睡去  
纪晓岚也累了，轻轻将和珅揽入怀中，吻了吻和珅额头便也昏昏睡去

**Author's Note:**

> 写的贼菜，但人无赖，跪求红心，还有蓝手，言尽于此，不说拜拜~  
> PS：在您**的见嘞，竹息！


End file.
